Don't Forget
by FutureStar27
Summary: She was strong. She was beautiful. She was everything to him. When Alissa loses her memories, Seto will do anything to get them back. But with new villains and old enemies returning a little amnesia is the least of their problems. Seto X OC. Sequel to Take A Chance On Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers. The time has finally come! Chapter one of the sequel to Take A Chance On Me is here! I can't wait to get started with this story. I have tons of things planned and I can't wait. Also, if for whatever reason you're here and you haven't read Take A Chance On Me yet, you should. Otherwise this story will make no sense. So, without further ado, I give you chapter one of Don't Forget.**

xxx

No. This couldn't be happening. Alissa didn't have amnesia. She couldn't. This was just her slightly sick sense of humor showing.

"Where am I?" Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. She had no idea why she was where she was.

"Alissa, you're in the hospital. You were sick but you're recovering now."

"Who the hell is Alissa? No, more importantly who are you? Are you even supposed to be in here? You don't look like a doctor. Answer me!" When Seto saw the frightened look on her face, he knew she wasn't kidding. She really couldn't remember. _Has she forgotten everything?_

"You're Alissa." Her eyes opened wider in fright. Her hands began to tremble.

"W-what?" her voice shook as tears sprung to her eyes and fell down her flushed cheeks. She was terrified. Why couldn't she remember her own name?

"Why can't I remember anything?" To say that she had forgotten everything wouldn't be accurate. Some memories were there, but they were spotty. Her mind was like an unsolved puzzle and that frightened her. Seto noticed her fear and pulled her head lightly into his chest.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I'll talk to the doctor." Alissa frowned. Why was this guy touching her? Was he supposed to be someone she knew? His face was familiar to her but she couldn't place a name with his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seto. Seto Kaiba." Although he would never say so out loud, the fact that she clearly didn't remember who he was broke his heart. Over the course of the several months that they had known each other, he had come to trust her, and earning the trust of Seto Kaiba was not an easy task. She had been the only person besides Mokuba that he had fully opened up to, and now every intimate moment that the two ever shared, whether romantic or not, had been forgotten.

"Are we friends?" He didn't know how to respond to this. He considered telling her about their relationship. In fact, he just wanted to grab her by the shoulders, shake her, and yell, "snap out of it!" But he knew that wouldn't work. This was nothing like the mind tricks Noah played on Mokuba during Battle City. This was different. This was real life and giving her too much information at once would just frighten and overwhelm her. _Baby steps_, he thought.

"Yes. We're friends." She pulled her head away from his chest and surveyed the room. He was the only person in the room. The image of a woman, a man, and a young boy flashed through her mind. _My family?_

"Where's my family? Shouldn't they be here since I'm in a hospital?"

"You remember your family?" _Well, at least she remembers something._

"I remember what they look like. Where are they? Are they here?" The reality of what she had just asked finally dawned on Seto. How was he supposed to tell her that her family was dead? He didn't want to overwhelm her with information, but how could he keep something like the death of her family a secret from her? She had the right to know didn't she? He opened his mouth to answer but then quickly closed it again. Had she forgotten about Tony as well? If she had, was it right for him to remind her of all the things she went through with Tony and his family?

"I'll go find the doctor and tell him you're awake."

"Hey! Wait!" He was out of the room before she could call him back. Once outside her room, Seto leaned his back against the wall and sighed in frustration. _This can't be happening_. He flicked his gaze down the hall in search of Dr. Kennedy. He had to figure out what was going on with Alissa. He had said that the infection Alissa contracted at the lake was cured. Was this what he meant when he said she wasn't "out of the woods yet?" Seto wasn't sure. But either way, he wasn't going to tolerate it. The doctors had to do something. He spotted Dr. Kennedy at the front desk talking with one of the receptionists.

"Dr. Kennedy!" Dr. Kennedy looked up when he heard Seto call his name.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"She's awake but something's wrong with her. She doesn't remember anything."

xx

Alissa was immediately put through multiple tests. The doctors were certain that they had stopped and gotten rid of the infection, so something else had to be causing her amnesia. Although he wanted to stay throughout the duration of the testing, the nurses and Roland insisted that Seto return to his cabin. For the three days that the testing took place, Seto would arrive at the hospital right as visiting hours began and he would leave right as they ended. However, the several tests that they had been performing on Alissa prevented him from seeing her more than briefly in between tests. Finally, on the fourth day of testing, Dr. Kennedy approached the young CEO.

"Alissa seems to be suffering from retrograde amnesia. She remembers some details about her past, but not much."

"How did this happen? I thought you said the infection was cured."

"It wasn't the infection that caused it. She had swelling in the area around her hippocampus." Then Seto remembered. When she had started seizing, she hit her head roughly on the floor. Her losing her memory was _his_ fault. If he had been alert that day and caught her before she fell, she wouldn't have suffered from head trauma.

"How long before she gets her memory back."

"It's uncertain. It could be weeks, months, years, maybe never."

"Never? There has to be something we can do to get her memory back."

"You can try showing her pictures to refresh her memory but every patient is different. Sometimes the memories return within a few weeks, others aren't as lucky and they never regain all of their memories." Seto clenched his fists at his sides. There was a chance that she'd never get her memories back. He didn't even want to think about that right now. He took a steadying breath before speaking again.

"When can she be brought home?"

"We'd like to keep her overnight but after tonight you can take her home." Seto nodded and walked towards the entrance of the hospital. He needed to clear his head.

xx

The next evening, the couple sat on Seto's jet on their way back to Japan.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked, noticing the uncomfortable look on Alissa's face. She turned her gaze, which had previously been towards the window, in his direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache." He took a pill bottle out of his briefcase and dumped two of the orange pills into her palm.

"Here. Take some Ibuprofen."

"Thanks." She popped them into her mouth and swallowed them with a drink of water. A moment of silence passed between the two. "What happened to my family?" _Damn it, not this question again. The doctor said I'm not supposed to tell her anything that might upset her._

"What?"

"My family wasn't at the hospital. Why? Do they hate me?"

"No. The-."

"Then why weren't they there? I really shouldn't complain since I don't remember much about them, but still. They're my family, they should've been there."

"The doctor said I'm not supposed to tell you yet."

"Tell me what?" _She has a right to know._

"Your family is dead Alissa." As soon as he had said it, he regretted it. A look of despair crossed her green eyes.

"Dead?"

"I'm sorry Alissa."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? The fact that I'm an orphan is a pretty big deal."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Would you have even told me if I hadn't ask?"

"Of course I would have told you eventually." She scoffed.

"Well next time leave the choices like that up to me. I deserve to know about my past."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. _Cut the guy a break Alissa. After all, he was the only one to come see you in the hospital._

"It's okay. Is there any other significant details about my past that I should know about." It took everything in him to lie to her again.

"No."

**Well, there we go. There's the first chapter of Don't Forget. I apologize and grovel on my knees for forgiveness. I know this update was very late. College has just been eating up all my free time. But this time I PROMISE that an update will be posted by Sunday. I don't have one of my classes on Thursday so I plan on using that time to work on chapter two. Well, despite the long wait, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! I love you all, you guys kick ass! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people of the Internet! Here we are with chapter two of this story. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm going to try and keep the author's notes short from now on if I can. With that said, onward with the next chapter.**

xx

When Seto and Alissa finally returned to the Kaiba home, Seto was surprised to find Yugi and his friends sitting in his living room. _It's the dweeb patrol. Lucky me._

"What are you dorks doing here?"

"Whaaddaya mean what are we doing here? Alissa is our friend too Rich Boy!" Seto rolled his eyes and frowned. He had enough on his mind already. Now he had to deal with these losers too?

"Who invited you Wheeler? 'Cause I know I didn't."

"I invited them Seto." Mokuba, who had been in the living room with them, finally spoke up. "They came by asking why you guys haven't been in school for the past couple days. I figured they had the right to know." Seto released a low growl. As much as he hated to admit it, Mokuba was probably right.

"Seto?" Alissa's voice pulled everyone's attention to her. Yugi spoke first.

"Hey Alissa. Are you feeling better?"

"Uh yeah, I am. Thank you." She nervously grabbed a piece of her hair and twisted it around her finger.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm Yugi."

"You remember me dontcha Alissa? How can ya forget about Joey Wheeler the God Father of Games?"

"Oh please Wheeler, you're an amateur."

"Shut it Rich Boy."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." Joey's face fell.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' Alissa. You really don't remember any of us?"

"I'm sorry." She clasped her hands in front of her in guilt and frustration. These people obviously cared a great deal about her and she couldn't even remember their names.

"Hey Alissa. It's okay. We'll help you get your memories back. Until then, we'll get reacquainted. I'm Tea." Alissa looked up from her clasped hands to meet the gaze of the girl that spoke.

"Thank you."

"It's no sweat. Besides, that's what friends are for. I'm Tristan."

"Don't worry Alissa, I'm sure my brother is already thinking of a plan to get your memories back!" She turned her attention to the kid that had just spoken.

"You're Mokuba." The group gasped.

"You remember him?" Seto asked. Maybe her memories were already returning.

"Unfortunately, no. You talked to a kid named Mokuba on the phone before we got on the jet. I just put two and two together." The group's hope deflated.

"Well it's getting late and Alissa needs her rest. Get out of my sight geeks." Joey was about to snap back but Yugi spoke first.

"You're right Kaiba." He turned his attention to Alissa. "We'll come by tomorrow after school. Maybe if we take you out to your favorite places it'll help jog your memory."

"She isn't leaving my sight. She's doesn't exactly have a clean bill of health right now Yugi!"

"Listen Rich Boy. It was bad enough that ya were tryin' to keep Alissa's health a secret from us, but now ya won't let her hang out with us? What's your problem?"

"Hmph. Just get out of my house." Seto brushed passed Joey with a frown.

"Hey! Hey Rich Boy I'm talking to ya! Don't walk away from me ya brat!" Joey growled when he was met with silence.

"You guys should go."

"No way! I'm not leavin' till that jerk comes back here and-!"

"Let it go Joey," Tristan scolded.

"We'll go. Thanks for calling us and keeping us updated Mokuba."

"You're welcome Yugi. You guys are her friends too, you had the right to know." With that, Mokuba exited the room behind his brother.

"Come by after school tomorrow."

"Alissa are you sure? Kaiba said-."

"I know what he said, but you're right. Maybe my memories will come back if we walk around the town. I want to remember and being stuck in this house for days at a time isn't going to help me remember."

"But what about Kaiba?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Okay Alissa, if you're sure about this."

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow Alissa."

"Bye guys." Yugi and the gang waved to Alissa then left the mansion. As soon as they were gone, Alissa left the way that the Kaiba brothers had. Her gaze flicked around the mansion, taking in every aspect of the fancy interior. Her hand slid up the railing as she climbed up the spiral staircase. When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked down the long hallway._ I have no idea where I'm going. _She continued to walk until she collided with someone's strong chest.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I have no idea where my room is and-."

"It's okay. I was just coming down to show you." Seto's voice cut off her rapid apology. "Your room's this way." She followed him down the long hallway. She glanced around the hall, hoping that she'd see something that might spark her memory, but so far she had no such luck.

"This is your room." He held the door open for her and she entered. It was a relatively large room with a bookshelf, a desk, a dresser, and a full sized bed. The sheets were nicely made and a deep blue color. She walked around the room, slowly moving her gaze around the white walls. Her gaze rested on the guitar sitting on a stand in the corner.

"This is mine." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She picked up the guitar gently and put it around her shoulders.

"Do you remember how to play?" She strummed a few chords in response. Seto couldn't hold back a smile. He knew how much playing music meant to her so he was happy that she'd at least remembered how to play. She smiled lightly before placing the guitar back on its stand.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay. If you need me, my room is right down the hall."

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome. I'm going to be working late tomorrow night. I have a business trip in America coming up soon so I need to prepare for it. Will you be alright here alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Goodnight Seto."

xx

Yugi and the gang arrived shortly after school the next day. Alissa followed them around the town, taking in every sight. Alissa stopped in place when they passed an apartment complex. _I feel like I've been here before. Why does this place seem so familiar?_

"You alright Alissa?" Tristan asked when he noticed that she had stopped following them.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep going, I'm following." She cast a final glance at the apartment complex then followed behind the group. The group stopped when they reached the Domino City pier. As soon as they reached the pier, Alissa froze. _Okay, I've definitely been here before. _Alissa couldn't help but tense in fear. She couldn't place where her fear was coming from, but she didn't like being there.

"I've been here before." Her voice made the group stop their conversation in its path. "I don't like it here. I want to leave." The group froze. They all knew what happened at the pier.

_Yami, should we tell her what happened with Tony?_

_ I don't know Yugi. Perhaps that's something that we should leave up to Kaiba. _Yugi nodded. Yami was probably right. Telling her about Tony would overwhelm her, which was something she really didn't need right now.

"Sure Alissa. Come on, we'll go back to my house."

"Thanks Yugi."

xx

Alissa sat with Yugi and the gang. She held Yugi's duel monsters deck in her hands. She smiled as she continued to flip through the deck.

"Monster Reborn, Mystical Elf, Polymerization, I remember this game. I played this game." The group smiled.

"Yeah, you played this game quite a bit Alissa." She grinned widely. The sound of a clock chiming pulled her attention away from the cards in her hands.

"Oh my God! It's almost midnight! I have to go!"

"Wait Alissa, let us walk with you."

"No, it's okay. I really need to go. Thanks you guys. I'll call you later!" She ran down the stairs and out the door. _Shit! If I don't beat Seto home I'll be in huge trouble!_ By the time she reached the Kaiba Manor, she was out of breath from running. She opened the door quietly and closed it behind her with a soft click. The house was silent. _Maybe I beat him home._

"Where were you?" The coldness in the brunet's voice made Alissa freeze in place.

"I was out with Yugi and the gang. They took me around town."

"I thought I said you were supposed to stay here." Seto was barely hanging onto his patience at this point. He had finished work earlier than expected. When he arrived home at six, he expected to find Alissa there. Needless to say, he was shocked when he returned to find an empty house.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do? Do you realize how worried-."

"I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point! I had no idea where you were. You wouldn't pick up your phone, you didn't leave a note. For all I know you-."

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one! You can't go endangering you're health like that! You have a concussion, you're in no condition to go running around town!"

"You said, you'd help me get my memories back, how will being stuck in here all day help? Since you obviously weren't going to do anything to help, I decided to take matters into my own hands! Besides, who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You're living here-."

"Well I didn't ask you to let me live here!" She pushed by him and headed towards the stairs.

"Alissa-." He stopped speaking when he heard her bedroom door slam. He let out a heavy sigh and sank into the couch. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

xx

**Ta-da. Chapter two complete. It's not my best, but I'm running on like five hours of sleep here so it's pretty good considering the circumstances. Next chapter will be up within the week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Peace out girl scouts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there people! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry if the last two chapters were kind of boring, but things will pick up again because soon, the conflict with Dartz will begin! So onward with chapter three!**

xx

Alissa closed her bedroom door with a slam. _That insensitive ass! Who the hell does he think he is? I have a right to find out who I was!_ She grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at the door in frustration. The pillow missed the door and collided with the bookshelf, sending a few books to the ground with a loud crash. She let out a calming breath and got on her knees to gather up the fallen books. She stopped when she came across a thickly bound book. The word "memories" was written across the front cover. _Bingo! A scrapbook!_ She put the other books away then sat on her bed with the scrapbook in her lap. She flipped through the pages slowly, taking in every picture. Every picture was dated, the earliest going back to only September of the previous year. She stopped at one of the pictures and smiled. It was a picture of her with Yugi and the gang. They appeared to be sitting in a booth of a restaurant. Yugi and Tea were smiling happily at the camera. Tristan sat next to them with his tongue sticking out. Joey sat next to Tristan. He had his eyes crossed and French fries shoved up his nose. Alissa sat on the end next to Joey. One arm was outstretched holding the camera. She had two French fries shoved between her teeth. She stared at the picture for a little while longer before flipping the page. The next picture was of her with Yugi and the gang, as well as the Kaiba brothers. The group stood close together with the exception of Seto who stood out slightly to the side. Large smiles were painted across every face, except for Seto's, whose expression was his usual frown. Balloons and birthday decorations could be seen in the background. The next picture was of just Alissa and Seto. They were lying on a blanket, with the camera above them. One of Alissa's arms was stretched up, holding the camera. The other hand was entwined with Seto's. Alissa grinned at the camera. However, Seto's gaze was on Alissa. A small smile was on his face. A knock on her bedroom door pulled Alissa's attention away from the scrapbook.

"Alissa can I come in?" It was Seto.

"Uh yeah. Sure." The door opened soon after she responded and the brunet stood in the doorway. He entered her room with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't just stand there. You obviously came here to talk, so talk." _Still as stubborn and hotheaded as ever_, he thought.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't know what came over me." It was the truth. He had learned how to handle stressful and dangerous situations in a calm manner but ever since he met Alissa, he'd started to become more impulsive and stupid when it came to solving a problem.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was worried something had happened to you. You're right. You have a right to try and get your memories back. I shouldn't try to stop you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should've asked first. You're being so considerate letting me stay here and I'm just being difficult and-."

"You have a right to be difficult." She shrugged and dropped her gaze back down to the scrapbook.

"Were we close?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said we were friends. Were we close?" He noticed where her gaze rested and sat next to her. He looked at the picture with a small smile.

"You could say that." She turned the page. The picture on the next page was another one of her and Seto. However, in this one, their lips were locked in a fierce kiss.

"We were together."

"Yeah, we were." She shut the scrapbook and pushed it off her lap. It hit the ground with a large crash. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop the tears of frustration from flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Alissa, it's okay. Don't be upset. It isn't your fault."

"No it isn't okay! I don't remember when any of these pictures were taken! I don't remember much of anything! I can't remember Yugi, I can't remember Tea, or Tristan, or Joey. I can't remember Mokuba and I can't remember us! Doesn't that upset you?"

"It isn't your fault that you can't-."

"Stop saying that! Why are you even being nice to me? I can't remember you; you should be upset with me! You obviously care about me a lot and I can't remember you in the slightest! What if my memories never come back?"

"They will."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're too stubborn to give up." His words made her fall silent. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She stayed still for a moment before hugging him back.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was muffled from her face being buried deeply in his shirt.

"Stop apologizing. It's okay. Everything will be fine Alissa, I promise."

"Thank you." The two stayed frozen in place for several seconds, like statues locked in an embrace.

"You should get some rest." She nodded at him and the couple pulled away. He stood and headed towards her door.

"Goodnight Seto."

"Goodnight Alissa."

xx

_"Mom are we almost home?" The dark haired girl peered out the car window, her cheek pressed against the glass. She had spent the whole day with her mother for a "girl's day" and the constant running around was starting to take its toll on the ten year old._

_ "Almost Alissa. Now, I want you to go straight up to bed when you get home Alissa, understood?"_

_ "But I promised Ben I'd help him build his model car when I got home," she said with a yawn._

_ "You can help him tomorrow."_

_ "Okay Mamma." Alissa glanced outside the window and frowned. Smoke could be seen cutting across the purple and orange sky. "Mamma what is that?"_

"_Oh there must be a fire somewhere Sweetie. Don't worry about it. We're almost home then you can go up to bed." Alissa nodded and shut her eyes. Her mind started to wander. She was barely awake when she heard her mother gasp loudly._

_ "Oh my God!" Alissa sat up in her seat and gasped. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. Their house was consumed by a blazing inferno. Firefighters surrounded the house and were desperately trying to put the fire out. As soon as their car was stopped, Alissa's mom jumped out of the car. She ran towards the house only to be stopped by one of the firefighters._

_ "No! My husband and son are in there! Let go!" Despite the firefighters hardest efforts, the fire raged on. Suddenly the house exploded, sending glass and splinters of wood into the air._

_ "Daddy! Ben!"_

Alissa sat up, breathing heavily. Tears were streaming freely down her face. She drew her knees into her chest with a small sob. What she just experienced wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

xx

Alissa sat on her bed with the scrapbook again. She flipped through the pages in a desperate attempt to bring back the forgotten memories. A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." Seto pushed the door open with his shoulder and entered her room. His arms were filled with DVDs and games.

"Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I just didn't sleep well." By the way she spoke, he could tell that she wasn't telling him everything. He frowned and set the things in his arms on the ground. He came to sit on the bed next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. No, I'm fine." She shut the scrapbook and went to kneel next to the pile of things Seto brought in. "What is all this stuff?"

"Some DVDs and games that you liked. I thought that if you watched or played some of them it would help you remember." She smiled softly.

"Thank you." He came to kneel next to her as she continued to sort through the pile.

"Uno Attack was your favorite," he said, pulling it out of the pile. "Much to my displeasure, you were a master at it. You beat me nearly every time we played."

"I bet I can still beat you."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you scared?" He smirked.

"Of course not. I'll be happy to engage in an Uno match with you. You're probably just a washed up has been now anyway."

"Hm, are you always this charming?"

"Of course. It's a shame that you forgot about my charisma."

"Such a shame." The sarcasm in her voice made the brunet grin. He was happy that she had managed to keep her sarcastic and strong personality despite losing her memories. The way that they always went head to head made his heart beat faster. She was a worthy opponent that he very much enjoyed going up against.

"Well, are we going to play or what?" He took the cards out of the shooter and shuffled them quickly. He gave her and himself seven cards before placing the deck back in its original place.

"Of course. You go first."

xx

"Looks like I win again," Alissa said with a grin. "How many times is that now? Four times? I thought you said I'm a washed up has been."

"Hmph, you just got lucky."

"Oh please. Luck had nothing to do with it. It was all skill."

"Your modesty is compelling." She smirked at him before turning her attention to the pile of games and DVDs.

"What else did you bring me?" He moved himself closer to search through the pile with her. He kneeled close enough to her that she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"I like your pin." The sudden sound of her speaking brought his attention to her. He looked down at the pin she had given to him for Christmas. He noticed how her gaze had not left the pin. _Does she remember something?_

"Do you remember giving it to me?" She shook her head then pulled her gaze away. He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hand to pull her closer. He removed the pin from his coat and began to fasten it to her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"You gave this to me for good luck. Maybe having it will help you remember something."

"I don't want to take it from y-."

"You can give it back to me when you get your memories back."

"You mean if."

"I mean when." She smiled softly and ran a hand over the smooth surface of the pin.

"Thank you."

xx

**Well there we go people, chapter three is done. I'm sorry that the first three chapters have been so short and uneventful. But I promise, next chapter things will pick up. I have a lot planned and hopefully it'll be unexpected:P Anyway, I'll talk to you all in the next update. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here we are with the next chapter of Don't Forget. Thanks for all of those who have been reviewing. This chapter is when the action starts to pick up again. So read and enjoy!**

xxx

The following Monday, Alissa finally returned to school. For the past few days she had spent the majority of her time with Yugi and the gang and the Kaiba brothers in hopes of recovering her lost memories. So far, her attempts had not been successful. Alissa listened carefully to the gang as they walked her around the school. She glanced around the hallways, trying to see if anything she saw would spark her memory. Some faces and classrooms were familiar to her but the large majority was forgotten. After the long day, she was happy to finally be back at the mansion. She sat on the couch with her legs crisscrossed underneath her. Her math book was propped up on one leg and her notebook rested on the other. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Her hand moved rapidly across the paper as she tried to work out the problem for the third time. When she came out with an incorrect answer again, she released a frustrated sigh and threw her pencil down onto the couch. She massaged her temples and fell back so she was spread across the couch. She yawned and shut her eyes. _Maybe a nap will help me concentrate._ She began to drift into unconsciousness until she heard the sound of a cupboard closing from the kitchen. She stretched and pulled herself from off the couch. She found Seto in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey." He turned his attention away from the coffee pot when she spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. I thought you'd be at work."

"My home office provides a much better environment for getting work done." He turned back to the coffee pot and poured some of the contents into a mug on the counter. "Do you want some? There's enough for another cup."

"No thank you. So, when do you leave for America?"

"We're leaving Thursday."

"Oh. Mokuba is going with you?"

"We're all going."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are." He started to leave the kitchen before her voice stopped him.

"I just got back. I can't go with you." He turned to her, biting back a smart retort. _Does she honestly think that I would allow her to stay here?_

"Yes you can and you are." She sighed. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't going to change his mind. _A week or two won't hurt_, she thought.

"How long will we be gone?"

"Probably a couple months at least."

"Then I'm staying here."

"No you aren't. I won't allow you to stay here without my supervision."

"What am I a child now? I can take care of myself! Why are you going to be gone that long anyway?"

"Kaiba Corp. is beginning the construction of amusement parks. I need to be there to make sure there aren't any morons there to mess up construction."

"Why did you let me go to school today?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You knew we'd be leaving on Thursday. Why did you let me go to school today if you knew I'd only be going for a few days?"

"If it's your schooling you're worried about I can provide tutors for you."

"That isn't the point! My future is the point! I need to finish high school if I want to get into college! I'm behind enough as it is and leaving now would only-."

"College is something you shouldn't worry about. I can have it paid for."

"Ugh you don't get it!" His patience was wearing thin. There was no way in hell he was letting her stay here.

"Then explain it to me."

"I'm not helpless! I don't need your help and I don't want it! If I get into college I want to get in because of my skill and intelligence not because some rich ass hole paid for me!"

"Accepting help doesn't make you helpless."

"I never said it did! Forget it. You're right. I'm stupid and helpless. I'll pack my stuff tonight."

"Alissa."

"I have homework to finish." Before he could speak, she stormed past him. She gathered her things from the living room and went back up into her room. Once she was in the privacy of her room, she grabbed a pillow and let out a frustrated scream into it. _I'm not helpless! Just because I don't have my memories doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. _After a few minutes of fuming, she began to feel a little guilty. After all, he had offered her a place to stay. Without him, who knows where she'd be staying right now. She sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. She hated being wrong. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need him at least a little bit. _I should apologize. _She pulled herself from her bed and headed towards the bedroom door. She opened the door to find Seto standing there, about to knock.

"Oh. Hey Seto."

"Dinner is ready."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." He started to walk towards the stairs until her voice stopped him. "Hey Seto."

"What is it Alissa?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean-…I was just upset. I-."

"We'll talk about this later." She nodded and followed him down the stairs. After dinner, Seto went up to his office without a word. _I'll talk to him tomorrow_, Alissa thought. She returned to her room, finished up her homework, then climbed into bed. It didn't tale long for her to drift into unconsciousness.

xx

_"Our families have been feuding for years. They'll never let us be together," the girl with light hair spoke through the crack in the wall._

_ "Then we'll run away," the brunet male spoke from the other side of the wall._

_ "How will we get away?"_

_ "Meet me at the white tree on the hill tomorrow at sundown. We'll be gone before anyone can stop us."_

_ "I'll see you then my love. I'll be the one in the white veil."_

_ "I can't wait to hold you."_

_ The next afternoon, the girl with light hair walked through her marketplace. She wore a veil to hide her face. The sun was beginning to dip beyond the horizon, giving the city a beautiful orange glow. The girl smiled with the knowledge that she would soon be meeting her love. It had been several moths since the two first met. However, this would be the first time they met face to face. Up until this point. They had been exchanging secrets and kind words through the crack in the wall that separated their homes. If it weren't for their feuding families, they would have met a long time ago. She made it to the top of the hill then stopped. A lion sat not far from the tree, finishing its latest kill. The girl released a small gasp of fright and ran back down the hill. Her veil slipped from her head and fell to the ground, forgotten in her panic. She reached the bottom of the hill and saw a small cave ahead. She ran into it and stopped to catch her breath. She decided she'd wait in the cave for a few minutes. By then the lion would surely be gone._

_ The brunet walked quickly through his marketplace. He was late. The sun was almost completely gone beyond the horizon. He hurried up the hill but froze when he saw blood. What he saw next made his heart stop. A lion had a bloody veil in his mouth. A veil that he knew belonged to his love. The lion growled at him then ran in the opposite direction. When the lion left, he caught sight of the mangled mess not far from the tree. The body was completely undistinguishable. It was so torn and eaten that it was impossible to tell whether or not it was ever human. _

_ "No," he said aloud. He was too late. The lion had killed his love. Why else would it have had her bloody veil in its mouth? He shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling from his azure eyes. He removed his sword from the sheath on his hip. He looked at the glistening blade. _

_ "I love you," he whispered, before impaling himself on his own sword and falling to the ground. He smiled as he bled out onto the grassy hill. Soon, he would be with his love._

_ The girl peeked out of the cave. The sun had finally set and the moon had risen. It cast a bright light on the world around her. By know the lion was surely gone. She climbed up the hill at a quick pace. She hoped that her love hadn't been waiting to long. When she saw a bloody body on the ground she froze. A tall brunet was lying on the ground. A small smile was on his lips and his azure eyes stared up at the sky. She let out a small shriek and rushed to the dead man's side._

_ "My love? My love can you hear me? Wake up!" She shook his body in hopes that he would wake. She pulled her hands away and they were covered in the blood that was coming from the wound in his chest. His sword lay next to him, soaked in blood. She held his hand in one of hers then lifted his sword in the other. _

_ "I'll join you soon my love." She shut her eyes and impaled herself on the sword. As her life slowly slipped away, she fell to the ground next to him. She clasped his hand weakly and breathed her last._

xx

Alissa woke with a start. Sweat dripped down her forehead._ What a weird dream_, she thought. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and frowned. The flashing red lights alerted her that it was three o' clock in the morning. She pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. _Maybe a cup of tea will help me get back to sleep._ She entered the kitchen and quickly boiled some water. She filled a small mug with the hot water then let the tea bag soak in the hot water. Once her tea had been made, she made her way back up the stairs. She stopped when she heard a soft clicking. She turned her head towards where the noise was coming from and noticed that a light was on in the room down the hall from hers. _Who the hell would be up now?_ She peeked through the door and found Seto sitting up at his computer. He was so caught up with his work that he hadn't noticed her entering the room.

"Hey Seto. What are you doing up?" He looked up from his computer when she spoke.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe some tea would help."

"I had work to finish." He dropped his gaze to the screen of his laptop again and continued to type. "You should go back to sleep."

"I will but while I'm here can we talk?" He stopped typing and shut his laptop.

"Very well. Make it quick. I have things to finish."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just upset. My feelings got the better of me. I really do appreciate all you've done to help I just-."

"You were right."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right to get upset. I should know by now that you're anything but helpless. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I understand where your concern is coming from. I almost died not too long ago."

"When I go to America, I want you to stay in touch and give me weekly updates."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I expect you to pick up all my calls and refrain from doing anything stupid."

"You're letting me stay here?"

"I was thinking about it and you're right. Your education is important. And although social interactions may not be my thing, I understand that you're different. You'd probably shot yourself after two days on independent study."

"Thank you."

"There's one more thing. When the school year is over, I expect you to come to America. I'll have a plane sent for you. If we'll be there longer than the summer than you can start off college there."

"Alright." She released a small yawn. "Well I'm going to go back to bed."

"See you tomorrow."

"Thank you Seto."

"Pft for what?"

"For trusting me."

xx

On Wednesday night , Alissa said goodbye to the Kaiba brothers before they left the house.

"Have a good flight! Call me when you land so I know you guys aren't dead!" She waved to them as they got into the limousine.

"Bye Alissa! We'll see you soon!" Mokuba called back.

"Stay safe." Then they left. The next morning she got up and headed to school.

"Hey Tea," she greeted the brunette when she reached their Algebra class. "Where's Yugi?"

"He just left a minute ago. He seemed really weird. I'm worried about him."

"Well can you blame him for leaving? It is Algebra."

"Yeah I guess you're right." After class ended, the two girls parted ways.

"I'll see you after school Tea."

"Bye Alissa!" The majority of the day passed silently. The only thing that Alissa noticed that was different was the absence of her friends after she had last seen Tea in Algebra. _That's weird. They don't seem like the kinds of people to ditch class._ She let her mind wander as her Physics teacher went on with his lecture. A sudden scream from outside pulled Alissa's attention to the window. The students quickly rushed to the window, pressing their noses to the pane of glass to see what was going on outside. Alissa shoved her way through the crowd of students and gasped. There were hundreds of monsters outside; monsters that she immediately recognized as Duel Monsters. A scream from the hallway had the students rush out into the hallway. Some of the monsters had somehow managed to get inside the school and were now attacking innocent students. The teenagers began to panic and run in all directions to escape the monsters. Alissa pushed her way through the crowd in an attempt to get outside. The biggest thing on her mind was Yugi and the gang. She hoped they were okay. _I need to find my friends._ Once she was outside the school, she began to run towards the center of town. She stopped when a large dragon landed in her path. _Is that the Winged Guardian of the Fortress?_ The dragon roared and threw its head back, ready to attack. She was frozen in her spot. _Move you idiot!_ At the last moment, she felt herself being pushed out of the way of the blast.

"Alissa what are ya doin' ya idiot! Let's get outta here!" She'd recognize that Brooklyn accent anywhere.

"Right behind you Joey!" The two ran as the dragon geared up for another attack. The two turned down an alley and stopped to catch their breath.

"Are we safe?" she heaved. _Man, I need to get in shape._

"I think so." He peered outside the alley and smiled. "Yeah, we're safe."

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"It was nothin'."

"Do you know what's going on? Why are there Duel Monsters everywhere?"

"I don't know. Yug, Tea, Tristan, and I were headed over to Kaiba Corp. to see if Money Bags knows anythin'."

"He's in America remember? He left late last night."

"We better catch up with the rest of 'em then and let 'em know. Come on!" She didn't think that going back out to where the monsters were was a very good idea but she had no choice but to follow him as he ran out of the alley. Soon, the duo spotted Yugi and the rest of his friends ahead of them. They were standing in front of Kaiba Corp. A huge crowd had formed in front of the steps.

"Hey Yug! Look who I found!" The three of them turned to the sound of Joey's voice.

"There you are Joey! We thought we lost you. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Tea," Alissa heaved. "Look, coming here was a waste of time. The Kaibas are in America."

"Roland said that Kaiba will be giving a press conference later today. Until then I guess we have to wait." Alissa turned to Yugi as he spoke.

"Did you get taller?" she asked. "And did your voice get deeper? I'm not the only one who's noticing this right?"

"Come to the game shop with us and we'll explain everything."

xx

"So let me get this straight, you're an ancient Pharaoh who lives inside Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth," the Pharaoh spoke.

"It sounds weird but I believe you. I mean, how else would you be taller and deep voiced one second and short and not so deep voiced the next? I trust you guys."

"Thank you Alissa."

"Hey, Seto's about to speak!" Alissa said, turning her attention to the television.

"About time." The reporter flashed to a video of Seto standing at a podium. He was dressed in a long indigo coat. He wore his usual serious expression.

"We've done extensive testing of our holographic simulation systems. I can now confirm that these sightings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp. Our state of the art technology is working perfectly."

"He's covering up," Tristan replied. "No one else has the equipment necessary to create those holographic projections."

"Unless those monsters out there aren't holographic projections."

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing."

"You guys can't be serious? Real monsters?" The sound of glass breaking and Yugi's grandfather's yell had the teenagers running down the stairs.

"Grandpa! Are you alright?"

"Yugi. They took them. They took your most powerful cards."

"Someone took the God cards? We have to go after 'em!" Joey ran out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Joey wait!' Alissa followed behind him. When she got outside, she froze.

"Uh guys, you should come see this!"

xx

**And end! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it took a while to get posted but my family came down to visit me this weekend so I was with them the majority of the weekend. As I said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I hope you all enjoyed chapter four! I know the dream sequence was probably a bit confusing, but just like Alissa's past, I promise the meaning behind it will be revealed in time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and just a little disclaimer cause I haven't made one for this story yet, to my intense dismay I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I only own my and I guess parts of the plot? Not the parts that are in the actual series but that parts that happen outside of it…yeah….I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Anyway! Read on and enjoy!**

xxx

"Uh guys. What the hell is that?" Alissa stared wide-eyed at the massive blue beast that stood in front of her.

"That's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Joey gasped. Two streams of light suddenly flashed through the darkened skies. When the light cleared, two more monsters were in the light's place. One was a red, two-mouthed dragon and the other was a feathered dragon the color of gold.

"It's Slifer and The Winged Dragon of Ra! Someone has summoned the Egyptian Gods!" Alissa bit her lip. She could tell by the tone of Yugi's voice that the Egyptian Gods meant trouble.

"Well now we know where the God cards are. Let's go get 'em back!" Before the group could start running in the direction of the giant monsters, three motorcycles appeared in their path. Alissa shielded her eyes from the bright lights coming from the front of their motorcycles.

"You blokes looking for the God cards?" Alissa noticed that the one who had spoke had an Australian accent.

"Yeah. They don't belong to you."

"They're mine."

"Well if you want them you'll have to get past us," another one of the thieves snarled.

"They don't belong to you. Give them back."

"The God cards serve a new master, Pharaoh." The third one spoke. Alissa cast a glance to Yugi. _How do they know about the spirit of the Pharaoh?_

"If you want the God cards back and think you're good enough to get them back, then follow us." The three thieves took off in the opposite direction.

"It looks like we don't have a choice. Let's follow 'em!"

"Guys wait!" Alissa's voice stopped the group in their tracks.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"Look, I know those cards are Yugi's and all, but if those monsters are real it probably isn't a good idea to go towards them. I've never heard of the Egyptian Gods but the way you guys were talking about them made it sound like they aren't something to be messed with."

"That's exactly why we have to get them back. If they fall into the wrong hands, the whole world would be at stake." She frowned. She knew that it probably wasn't safe to go after those biker punks but she couldn't let her friends go after them alone and she knew by the looks on their faces that they were planning on doing just that.

"Well let's go then."

"Are you sure Alissa? You just got out of the hospital not to long ago. You don't have to come with us."

"Oh please, I'm fine. Besides, I have to make sure you guys don't to anything to stupid. Are we going or not?"

"Alright. You heard what she said guys. Let's go!" The group of five followed the biker punks to the piers. Upon reaching the pier, Alissa tensed. She wasn't sure why but this place gave her the chills.

"Guys I don't like it here. It's too quiet. Maybe following them here was a bad idea." The sound of deep laughter echoed around them, causing their hairs on the back of Alissa's neck to stand on end.

"Whose there?" Yami asked. Alissa noticed immediately that the deep tone of Yugi's voice indicated that he had gone into Pharaoh mode. A hooded figure suddenly jumped down onto the pier.

"I'll make this quick. We both have something that the other wants. I have the Egyptian God cards and you have your soul."

"Those cards don't belong to you. The powers that the Egyptian Gods posses are stronger and more dangerous than you can ever comprehend."

"If you want them back you'll have to duel me."

"Fine."

"Whoa he isn't really going to duel that guy is he?" Alissa asked as she watched the two duelists released their duel disks.

"Looks like it."

"We can't let him go through with that! You heard what that freak with the monocle said. He has the God cards. What if he uses them?"

"Yugi isn't called the King of Games for nothin'. He almost never loses. He knows what he's doin'."

"I hope you're right Joey." She turned her attention back to the duel and frowned. The freak who stole the God cards had summoned two monsters to the field and she could tell by the evil glint in his eyes that his turn wasn't over just yet.

"Prepare to lose your soul Pharaoh. I have just drawn a card that is more powerful than the Egyptian Gods. Its power has existed since the dawn of time. I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" As he said this, the wind began to pick up until it was whipping around violently. A green circle began to descend from the sky,. A star like symbol formed inside the circle, trapping the Pharaoh and his challenger inside its walls.

"What's happening?" A strong burst of power suddenly sent Tea, Alissa, Joey, and Tristan flying backwards.

"My friends! Are you guys okay?" Yami charged towards them but was stopped by the pulsing green light that now surrounded him and his opponent.

"Once this card is played, no one can enter and no one can exit these sacred bounds. By the end o the duel, only the victor is allowed to escape the seal. The loser becomes trapped forever!" The challenger raised his gaze to Yami with an evil grin. A copy of the symbol that surrounded them glowed on the man's forehead.

"Due to the power of the Orichalcos, my monsters get an additional five hundred attack points." Alissa and the others watched the duel continue from outside the seal.

"I really don't like that freak's new look guys. We have to do something to help Yugi…er Yami…both of them. We can't just leave him in there!"

"You heard what he said Alissa, no one can enter the seal and no one can exit until the duel's over."

"Besides, Yug will be fine. Look, he just summoned a monster with 3500 attack points. The only thing dat can beat dat is a God card." The group froze after Joey said those words.

"I'm going to destroy you with your own Egyptian God Pharaoh!"

"Please don't do this. You don't understand. Not every duelist can control the power of the Gods!"

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" The blue beast that they all knew to be Obelisk began to slowly emerge from the ground. Alissa's stomach dropped to her feet when she saw the same symbol form on Obelisk's head, bringing his attack points to a whopping 4500.

"Soon Pharaoh, your soul will be mine!" The group watched in horror as Obelisk attacked and destroyed their friend's monster, bringing his life points down to 3000.

"What is he going to do? I've never seen a monster that powerful before!"

"Obelisk is powerful but he isn't unstoppable. Besides, I'm sure Yug is already thinkin' of a plan to get himself outta this situation." Alissa turned her attention back to the duel and watched as the monocle-wearing villain destroyed the last monster that protected the Pharaoh's life points.

"Well his plan obviously isn't working very well! He's wide open to an attack now!"

"Your friend is righty Pharaoh! The age of darkness is upon us and soon your soul will be one of the many donations fueling the very creature that will bring the destruction of man kind!" _Maybe I shouldn't have come with them_, Alissa thought negatively. _All this stuff about souls and real monsters is starting to creep me out._

"Wait, we've heard this stuff before! Rex and Weevil were babblin' on about a great beast when we ran into them today!"

"How do you know this will all happen?" The Pharaoh asked.

"You blokes are askin' an awful lot of questions dontcha think?" The group turned their gazes upward.

"Hey it's those biker punks!"

"Haven't you guys been listening? We're not just bikers. We're also soul trappers. In fact, I have two souls here right now."

"This is like Duelist Kingdom all over again!"

"Make your move Pharaoh. The sooner you do, the sooner I can have Obelisk wipe out the rest of your life points!"

"Obelisk isn't unstoppable. He has a weakness and I will prove it!" The group watched as he brought back his Valkyrion, split it back into its three original parts, and used it to bring down Obelisk.

"Alright Yug!" A turn or two later, the Pharaoh had brought back his Dark Magician from the graveyard and his opponent had nothing left to defend his life points.

"Looks like Yugi won!" As Dark Magician released his attack, four stone figures appeared in front of the intended target.

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to get rid of my life points."

"This guy just won't quit will he?"

"Hey! What is that freak doing now? He has six monsters on the field!"

"He can't do dat! Every duelist knows dat a player is only allowed ta have five creatures in play at once!"

"Not when the Seal of Orichalcos is in play. When the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field, the number doubles."

"So that freak can have up to ten monsters on the field at once?"

"Yes, and your one Dark Magician doesn't stand a chance against my army! Say goodbye to your soul Pharaoh because you won't have it for much longer!" Alissa bit her lip as she watched the Pharaoh's attempts of destroying the seal fail. The monocle-wearing freak summoned another monster and destroyed the Pharaoh's Dark Magician, making Alissa feel even more on edge. She let out an audible sigh of relief when she saw the Pharaoh play his face down card, protecting his Queen's Knight and bringing forth his Dark Magician Girl. A small smile formed on Alissa's lips when she realized the Pharaoh had drawn the one card he needed to win the game. Using the card Diffusion Wavelength, he was able to destroy all of his opponent's monsters and beat him.

"Yugi won! And now he gets his God cards back!" The opponent suddenly started screaming as the seal closed in on him.

"Please spare me master! It wasn't my fault!" There was a large flash of green light and the man fell to the ground, lifeless.

"I won now give me back my God cards!"

"Sorry Pharaoh, but you'll need to defeat all of us in a duel first. But I'll tell you what. I'll release your friends souls just because I'm such a nice guy." Alissa assumed that the man who spoke was the leader of the biker thugs. He had spiked blond hair and hard features. A young man with wild brown hair stood beside him and next to the wild haired boy stood a young man with short, magenta colored hair. The blond haired biker threw two cards down to the Pharaoh and then the trio disappeared. As the rest of her friends examined the body of the fallen man, Alissa took her phone out of her pocket. _Well shit_. She had several missed calls from Seto. He was not going to be happy when she called him back, especially since she had agreed to his terms of answering her phone whenever he called.

"So what do we do now?"

"Those bikers will be back. Till then, we wait.

xxx

As soon as Alissa returned to the mansion, she dialed Seto and pressed her cell phone to her ear. She really wasn't looking forward to the verbal lashing that she would surely receive.

"Alissa! You're okay! Seto and I were worried about you. We called you six times."

"Hand me the phone." Alissa bit her lip. That was Seto's voice and he didn't sound pleased. "Alissa-."

"Okay Seto before you start the verbal lashing, I'm sorry. I know I promised to answer the phone but something came up."

"Something came up? Alissa I thought I instructed you to answer my calls."

"I told you something came up. The God cards were stolen and I had to help Yugi get them back. Then these freak with a monocle challenged Yugi to a duel and he had this weird card and-.""

"Your excuse is that you were out playing hero with the nerd herd?"

"Hey! They're my friends! Stop treating them like that!" Seto released a slow sigh.

"Alright, look. There isn't anything we can do about it now. Next time just do as I say. Mokuba and I will be home in the morning." Before she could say anything else, he had hung up. She climbed up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed. It had been a long day. She stretched and curled up into a tight ball. Soon, she slipped into slumber.

xxx

_ "Mamma are we almost there?" The small five year old asked from the back seat. Her long, white hair was braided neatly with a blue bow holding it in place. Pieces of hair that were too small to fit in the braid fell into the girl's clear, blue eyes._

_ "Almost Sweetheart."_

_ "Mamma? Daddy? Why couldn't Ben come with us?"_

_ "Because he's just a baby and babies don't like parties. They're too loud." Her father answered from the driver's seat. The girl nodded. That made sense. Her nine-month-old brother cried enough already, loud noises would probably make him cry even more._

_ "Will there be other kids there too Mamma?"_

_ "Possibly."_

_ "There won't be any boys will there? Sally Bryce in my Kindergarten class says that boys have these tiny little bugs called cooties so you can't go anywhere near them otherwise they'll give the cooties to you!" The young girl stopped for a minute, her nose crinkled in thought. "Cooties aren't real are they?"_

_ "Of course not Sweetheart. Sally is just telling stories." The young girl smirked in triumph._

_ "I knew it! I told Sally that cooties weren't real but she wouldn't listen to me." The girl stopped talking when her dad stopped the car. The girl bounced in her seat in excitement. She jumped out of the car and smoothed out the wrinkles in her blue dress. She had never been to a grown up party before. She smiled up at her mom as she was guided inside. As soon as she got inside, she began to get a bad feeling. The room wasn't very well lit and there were four men standing in the living room. She looked around with a frown. There were no balloons. There was no food or music. What kind of party was this?_

_ "Is this her?" One of the men asked. His voice was deep and his upper lip sported a thin mustache._

_ "Yes." The man that spoke kneeled in front of the girl. She moved closer to her parents, clutching onto her mom's dress with fear._

_ "Hey it's alright Sweetheart. We're going to help you." He stood up straight and turned his attention to her parents. "You'll need to hold her still." The girl's mother kneeled next to her daughter and held her by the shoulders._

_ "Now Sweetheart, you need to listen to me. You need to remain completely still when they do this alright? Mommy and Daddy will be right here, we won't let anything happen to you." The girl's eyes were wide with fear and confusion. She cast a glance at the men again and let out a small scream when she saw one of them approaching her with a needle._

_ "Hold her still!" The little girl felt arms wrap around her in a tight hug, locking her arms at her sides._

_ "No! Mamma! Daddy! I don't want it!_

_ "It's for your own good Sweetheart. It will keep you safe. It'll change the way you look so no one will know who you really are."_

_ "But I like how I look! Mamma! Daddy!" She let out another scream when she felt the small prick of the needle._

_ "It's for your own good. I'm sorry Alissa."_

xxx

Alissa let out a scream and sat up in her bed. Her breathing was heavy and tears streamed down her red stained cheeks. She ran a hand through her sweat dampened hair and took a deep breath. _What the hell was that about?_ She didn't understand what her dream meant. Was it a memory? It couldn't have been a memory. How could she have gone from having white hair and blue eyes, to having dark colored hair and green eyes? It didn't make any sense. _It's just from the day I had. All this creepy monster and soul stealing stuff has my imagination running wild. That's all it is. A dream…I think._

xxxxx

**There we have it, Chapter 5 is FINALLY done. Midterms kind of ate up all my free time so that's why the update took so long. BUT I do have the next chapter in the works already, so it should be up quicker than this one was. Hopefully this chapter isn't to awful, it's almost three in the morning here in CA so I'm kind of dead. Anywho! Read, review, follow, favorite, whatever you lovely people want to do. See ya'll next update! Peace out girl scouts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Long time no see huh? After, almost three weeks, chapter six is here! I'm starting to get really excited because I have a huge twist coming up in a couple chapters and I'm excited to see what you guys think of the new direction I'm taking with this story. It'll be a shocker…at least I hope it will be. Anyhoo, let's move on shall we? Enjoy!**

**xxxx**

The sound of Joey's ringtone is what woke Alissa a couple hours later. She groaned and rolled over to grab her phone.

"What is it?"

"Jeez, I forgot ya weren't a mornin' person Alissa. Sorry bout that."

"Well I'm up now. So what's up?"

"I wanted to call to let ya know that school is cancelled. There was some damage to da school so classes are cancelled until they're done repairing da damage." Alissa grinned from ear to ear. She had only returned to school that Monday and she was already starting to get overwhelmed with the heavy workload she had.

"That's the best news I've heard all week."

"I was gonna meet up with Yug and the gang later. We're gonna see if we can figure any of this weird stuff out. Ya wanna come with?"

"Thanks but I should probably be here when the Kaibas get back. Call me if you find anything though okay?"

"Alright. Talk to ya later Alissa."

"Later Joey." She hung up and let out a yawn. She placed her phone back on her nightstand, rolled over onto her side, and shut her eyes. Before long she had slipped into slumber again.

xxx

_ "You stupid skank!" The sound of another glass breaking as it hit the wall made the dark haired girl wince. All she had done was spilt his beer. She hadn't meant to make him mad, but then again, making him mad was a relatively easy feat._

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-."_

_ "Did I say you could speak?" She instantly shut her mouth and looked down at her hands, which were presently clenched tightly in front of her. "I should let you starve! My family helps you and this is the thanks I get?"_

_ "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."_

_ "You bet your ass it won't happen again." He grabbed onto her wrist roughly, making her look up at his towering form in fear. "You're going in the closet."_

_ "No! No please! I'm sorry!"_

_ "I'll let you out in a few hours after you've had time to think about what you've done." Without another word, he shoved her into the hall closet and shut the door. She stumbled into the small four by six room and let out a small whimper. She heard the sound of something heavy being moved in front of the door and her heart dropped._

_ "Please let me out!" she screamed, pounding against the door. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed, tears of panic running down her face. Her breathing came out in rapid gasps and hiccups. She slowly stopped banging on the door, knowing that it was no use. He wasn't going to let her out until he wanted to. With this thought in her mind, she curled up into a tight ball and cried._

xxx

"Alissa? Alissa wake up!" Alissa's eyes snapped open when she heard someone call her name. Seto stood above her with his hands on her shoulders. A deep frown was set between his brows.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and sat up.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. When did you guys get back?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. The last thing she wanted to do was have to explain her nightmare. He took the hint and dropped the subject.

"We got back about two hours ago." Alissa glanced at the clock and noticed that is was nearly noon.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't see the need to. You were out late last night, I figured you needed rest."

"About last night, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls. There was so much going on I must not have heard it going off. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Stop living in the past. It happened and there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Alissa's phone suddenly started to ring. She quickly swiped it off her nightstand and answered it.

"Talk to me Brooklyn. What'd you find out?"

"Quite a bit actually. We ran inta Rebecca Hawkins in town an' she took us to da museum ta meet up with her grandfather."

"Rebecca Hawkins? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's a young duelist dat we met after Duelist Kingdom. She's da Intercontinental Champion or somethin' like dat."

"Hm okay. Well what did you find out?"

"Apparently Duel Monsters has been around longer 'den we thought. He thinks he found Atlantis."

"Atlantis? As in the Atlantis that disappeared into the sea like ten thousand years ago?"

"Da very same. He found carvings down there that looked like Duel Monsters!"

"So what does that mean?"

"I'm not quite sure, but he did tell us somethin' else."

"What?"

"He thinks there's a dimension where duel monsters are real and he thinks dats' where all these monsters are comin' from."

"You really think these monsters are real?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that somethin' is goin' on here and it's definitely not normal."

"That's for sure."

"I gotta go now Alissa. I'll let ya know if we find out anythin' else."

"Alright. Thanks Joey. Stay out of trouble okay?"

"Will do. Talk to ya later Alissa."

"Bye Joey." She hung up the phone and then placed it back on her nightstand. Seto, who hadn't left the room during the duration of the call, was frowning at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You need to stop hanging out with those dorks. They're poisoning your mind with that magic bullshit."

"Hey. They're my friends! They have names you know!"

"You're right, how uncouth of me. You need to stop hanging out with those dorks Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Wheeler."

"You know you aren't doing a very good job of helping me remember your good qualities."

"And you aren't doing a good job of being logical about this situation. Real monsters? Yeah right." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned. _Why is he being such an ass? I mean, I know he had to come home from his business trip way earlier than expected but he doesn't have to be such a jerk about it._

"Alright then Rich Boy, give me a logical explanation for all this then."

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did the name Rich Boy offend you? I was thinking Shitlord or Asshole would be more appropriate, but I was trying to be polite."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd watch your language. I don't want Mokuba to pick up on any of your coarse vocabulary."

"Stop being an ass-." She stopped and let out an annoyed sigh when he glared at her. "Stop being a jerk and I'll consider it." He looked at her for a moment then frowned.

"You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?"

"Rich Boy is what you would call me before you had your accident."

"Oh. I'm sorry. No, I don't remember." It happened again. She didn't understand how she could be completely fuming at this guy one moment and then feeling bad for him the next. She hadn't meant to get his hopes up. He frowned when he saw the guilty look on her face. _Again with the self-pity? When will she learn that this situation isn't her fault?_

"Stop apologizing. I don't like having to repeat myself, but like I've already told you countless times, it isn't your fault. And quite frankly, self-pity isn't quite becoming."

"I guess this is your version of a pep talk huh?" She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

xxx

The rest of the day passed quickly and without another call from Joey. Since her previous night had been plagued by nightmares, she fell asleep quickly. A sudden, loud noise from out side caused her to sit upright in bed.

"What the hell?" She rushed to the window and peered out at the city. Her eyes widened at the strange light phenomenon going on outside. The light danced across the sky in shades of blue, green, red, and yellow. _The hell is going on?_ She quickly grabbed her robe and bolted towards the stairs. Seto met her in the hallway.

"Alissa what are you doing?"

"I'm going outside to see what's going on. We're a bit too far south to be seeing the Northern Lights, especially since it's this time of year. Something weird is going on and I want to know what it is."

"Alissa you can't just go out there. It might not be safe. Let me-."

"Then I guess I'll find out for the both of us if it's safe." She brushed by him and went down the stairs. She walked out of the mansion with him following closely behind her. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Monsters were being sucked up into the sky and trapped there. She heard Seto freeze behind her.

"Do you still think this situation is normal? 'Cause I would classify this as abnormal."

"There has to be a logical explanation for all this."

"Well let me know when you think of one." She turned her gaze back to the weird phenomenon in the sky. "It looks like everything is happening right over the plaza." She started running in the direction of the plaza without another word.

"Alissa!" He let out an annoyed sigh. Sometimes her adventurous spirit really got on his nerves. _Does she have absolutely no regard for her own life?_ He quickly went after her. Upon reaching the plaza, Alissa ran into Yugi and the gang.

"Hey Yugi!"

"Hey Alissa what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Any idea on what that crystal thing in the sky is Yugi?"

"I may have an idea Tristan." Suddenly there was a large smashing sound and the crystals broke away to reveal a yellow eye.

"Agh what is that?" Tea asked in fear.

"I really don't want to know!" The eye shot a strong twister of wind right towards Alissa and her friends.

"Run!" The group quickly moved out of the winds reach. Alissa turned and her stomach dropped. Yugi hadn't moved and the twister was headed right for him.

"Yugi no!" The twister hit, concealing Yugi behind a swirl of wind and debris.

"Yugi!" Alissa went to charge forward but was stopped short by a pair of arms grabbing her waist. She turned over her shoulder to toss a glare at the person holding her.

"Joey what are you doing? Let go! We need to help him!" Suddenly, the winds disappeared, revealing Yugi holding a card. A bright light came from the card, destroying the tornado. When the light disappeared, a green dragon was in its place.

"Look at the size of dat dragon!" The green dragon released a blast of light from its mouth. The light collided with the eye, making it disappear.

"What just happened?"

"Yug made that creepy eye thing disappear."

"What do you think that thing was?"

"Whatever it was, it's gone now."

xxx

Alissa ran into Seto on her way back from the plaza and he was anything but happy.

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

"I'm upset because of your blatant disregard for your own life. Do you want to get yourself killed? Is that what you want?"

"Jesus would you stop! I'm not a child! I can take care of myself! Your constant attempts at controlling me are really starting to tick me off! Stop suffocating me!"

"Fine."

xxx

The next afternoon, Alissa sat in the waiting room outside Seto's office. She had been there all day and boredom was starting to take its toll on her. Her phone rang suddenly and she answered it with a smile.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey Alissa. We have a lead."

"Really that's great!"

"We're headin' to America!"

"Why are you going to America?"

"Get ova' here and I can catch ya up on the way to the airport."

"Oh. Um no, it's okay. Just tell me about it later."

"What's wrong Alissa? Dontcha wanna come with us?"

"Of course I do. But I shouldn't. I'm kind of on Kaiba watch right now after what happened last night."

"Dat jerk."

"Ah it's okay I guess. I understand why he'd be worried. I almost died not too long ago so it makes sense that he'd be so paranoid. I just wish he would trust me. It's not like I'm going to go skydiving without a parachute. Well, anyway, I'll let you go Joey. Send me a text when you guys lands so I know you guys got there alright."

"Will do Alissa."

"Tell me what you find."

"Alright. Later."

"Bye." Alissa hung up her phone and pulled a book out of her bag. _I might as well pass the time with a good book_. Her attention was brought away from her book when Mokuba rushed by her and into Seto's office.

"Mokuba?" She got up from her position on the couch and followed Mokuba inside Seto's office.

"Seto someone is buying up all the shares of our company!"

"What? That's impossible!" He turned his attention to his laptop and quickly started hitting the keys. "You're right Mokuba!"

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to stop them. If we don't do something quickly, they can take control of the whole company! There's only one person I can think of who'd be capable of all this." Suddenly, the phone in Seto's office began to ring.

"What is it?" he answered harshly.

"Oh Kaiba-Boy. Long time no see."

"Pegasus!"

xxxx

**And that's where I'm ending the chapter for now. Again, I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to update. There's just been a lot going on in school and I couldn't find enough time to type this up. I tried to make it longer to make up for the lack of an update, but unfortunately it didn't end up as long as I wanted it to. Hopefully you guys will all enjoy the update anyway. Until next time!**


End file.
